


Oopsie!

by Emiko_Scarlet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First fiction, Fluff, Humor, Lenas Pregnant, Rushed Sowwy!, SuperCorp, Superpowers, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Scarlet/pseuds/Emiko_Scarlet
Summary: Lena is pregnant and gets hurt, Kara being Kara of course overreacts and well...... that's how they ended up with broken doors, glass everywhere and the entire DEO squad at their lovely NEW home.





	1. Chapter 1

**12:49 AM**

"Oopsie," Kara sheepishly responded with an awkward yet adorable shrug, an adorable tiny grin and to push it even further, puppy eyes towards the abundance amount of angry agents who were in her living room glaring towards her in her.... well, now broken and messy home.

_20 Minutes Earlier_

* * *

 

**12:29 AM**

  
The superhero was in the living room watching Netflix and eating potstickers with pizza, sprawled out on the couch while texting a nervous Alex.

 

_**Seeester** : can I bring at least bring my gun??_

_**PuppyKar** : Alex. It's a date, you don't bring your gun to a date._

_**Seeester** : but shes a cop_

_**PuppyKar** : And who brings a gun to a fancy restaurant again??_

_**Seeester** : Mm.......Fine. Just so you know I'm pouting right now_

_**PuppyKar** : Whatever Al. And just so you know, I'm laughing right now. Love you, have fun on your date tomorrow. xo_

 

A few short seconds after Kara pressed send, the blonde heard a deafening scream and because her gorgeous wife, Lena is pregnant Kara overreacted just a tiny tiny bit.

The girl quickly swung her legs off the large couch, the momentum causing her legs to hit the brand new glass table, quickly shattering it into a million pieces. "Oh crap, Lees gonna kill me for that,” Kara mumbled as she super-speeded to text Alex and run towards her beautiful wife.

 

_**Supergirl** : ALEX bring backup my place. HURRY!!_

_**Alex** : On my way!_

 

Kara threw her phone and cursed under her breath about how unnecessary big the apartment is. Tons of scenarios were running through her mind untill she feels something colliding with her entire body all at the same time and hears a loud "BOOM!" echoing through the huge apartment.

She quickly recovered from whatever caused the loud noise and noticed she was on the floor and Lena staring down at her with wide eyes. Kara immediately got up, grabbed both of Lena's hands and looked her up and down making sure she was completely fine while yelling a mile a minute. "ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT? WHAT HAPPENED? IS THE BABY OKAY? DID YOU LOSE A POPSTICKER? WAIT NO. SORRY. ARE YOU OKAY??” Kara rambled on and on until she felt a soft pair of lips on hers.

She was tense at first, but soon melted into the slow kiss, it lingered for a couple of seconds till Kara pulled back and stared into the gorgeous green eyes. "Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm not hurt. I stubbed my toe. Yes, the baby is fine and no darling I didn't lose a potsticker." Lena replied with a giggle as she booped Kara's nose.

Kara felt a blush creeping up her face as she tried to avoid Lena's gaze by looking around the room only to find an "alien" sized kryptonian shape hole that looks very similar to her running through the very now broken door as she opened her mouth to speak, all the lights went out.

The couple stood still for a few moments until they heard glass shattering, helicopters flying, doors getting knocked down and yelling all over their VERY NEW house that doesn't deserve to go through all that it has been through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs to fix her mistake of telling Alex to bring the entire DEO sqaud to her apartment.

"What's going on?!?" Lena shouted over the noise towards the superhero. "Umm.....hahaha you see the umm..funny thing is.. I mighthavetoldAlextobringbackup" the blonde said quickly while scratching the back of her head. "Kara, darling you know I can't understand you when you speak like that" Lena said softy. "I told Alex to bring back up to our place... and well that's the result" Kara mumbled while waving her hand in the direction of the loud noise. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Lena yelled angrily. "Shhhhhhh... Lee no cursing around the baby" Kara said as she went on her knees and placed her ear towards Lena's baby bump listening for it's heartbeat. "Oh my goodness... KARA!!" the brunette shouted and pointed towards the loud noise while rolling her eyes. "Okay okay fine, I'll take care of it" Kara mumbled as she pouted adorably.

  
She stepped through the alien sized hole in the door that she made earlier and into the dark hallway. Within seconds of stepping into the living room, guns were all trained on her despite it having any effect. Amongst the many agents, Alex was in the front. "Kara!! What's wrong, is Lena okay? Are you okay? The baby?" the agent asked worriedly. "Oh we're all fine. False alarm. Oopsie" Kara responded sheepishly with an awkward yet adorable shrug, an adorable tiny grin and to push it even further, puppy eyes towards the 45 angry agents who were in her living room glaring towards her in her.... well, now broken and messy home.

* * *

 

  
Around 15 minutes later almost all the agents went home or back to the DEO leaving only Alex and Kara on the couch in the living room and Lena in the kitchen making enough pancakes to feed a family of 10 at the apartment.

 

"Kara" Alex said sternly as her eyes darkened a bit. "Y-yes ma'am?" Kara gulped. "Do you wanna know what treatment I give my agents when they make mistake or I don't know, uhhh...make me leave my very comfy bed at midnight?!" the agent asked. "Umm..no..thank you ma'am" Kara squeaked out. "Well then, I guess I'll have to give you a different treatment then. The tickling treatment!" Alex yelled as she charged towards Kara and started tickling her in every ticklish spot she can think of. They fell and started rolling around on the floor as Kara died from laughter with Alex on top of her still tickling her.

 

Lena finished making pancakes and was walking out towards the living room with plates of food in her hands only to find the the Danvers sisters rolling around on floor like 10 year-olds laughing with glass everywhere and she couldn't help but giggle at their childish behavior. The giggle drew the pair away from their little game. Within seconds, Kara spotted the pancakes and flipped Alex so that she was on her back and rushed towards Lena, grabbing the pancakes and stuffing them into her mouth until both of her cheeks were puffed out.

A sudden thought occurred to Kara and her eyes started getting watery. Lena being the lovely person that she is noticed right away and asked Kara what's wrong. Hearing that, Alex stood up to stand by Lena and the pair looked at Kara full of concern. " I...mm..ptstikr.." Kara said unclearly with all the pancakes in her mouth. "Darling, can you say it again" Lena spoke worriedly as she put a hand on the superhero's arm. Kara quickly gulped down the food and with teary eyes and a sad sad voice she said "my potstickers and pizza" while looking at them on the floor. Both women let out a loud groan and rolled their eyes for what seemed like a millionth time that day as the superhero was on the floor sniffing.

* * *

 

"Alright children, I'm gonna go home and get some shut eye before my date tomorrow. See ya, Luthor. Seester." Alex said softly to pair cuddled up on the couch. "Bye Al! Drive safely and don't break any traffic laws on your way home!! Love you!!" Kara shouted while laughing as Lena waved goodbye. "Whatever Kar. Love you both." Alex scoffed.

  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kara spoke up "Babe... I need to tell you something." Lena slowly sat up from her position on top of Kara and looked at her wife waiting for her to continue. "I kinda broke my phone um..again for t..the fifth time today Kara mumbled. "Kara Zor-El Danvers. How many times do I need to tell you their are limited resources in this world!" Lena said. "But I'm out of this world!!" Kara said, silently praising herself for that pun. "Kara. Now. Is. Not. The. Time. To. Be. Making. Jokes. Like. That!" Lena said with a glare, but had trouble looking mad when a part of herself had to admit that it was a good pun and the with grin creeping it's way on her face, it was next to impossible.

"Oppsie" Kara shrugged adorably once again with a pouty grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint you if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations. Once again if you have any opinions or comments, that's what the comment section is for! :D Lastly, much thanks to the people who commented in the last chapter, I was smiling all day! ~Emiko


End file.
